Broken
by Gianna Whitener
Summary: First Auggie died, then Rileytown. Will Riley ever get over the thought and guilt that it was her fault? Or will a certain Texan with emerald green eyes help? RUCAS. JOSHAYA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrator P.O.V

Everything has changed.

Ever since Riley Matthews' little brother Auggie died she's been depressed . They held a special bond, and now -especially since no one understands how she feels -She's as upset as ever. Just until, her parents , Cory and Topanga , decide she needs a fresh start and move her to Texas . Little do they know her whole world is about to change .

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Riley P.O.V

Ugh, do they really think this will help? Yeah , sure maybe there is a slight possibility, but moving me half way across the country , Two Thousand miles, away from my peaches isn't going to get me very far . Maybe they just don't understand that I don't want to heal, I mean why should I? I'm the reason he's gone , so I deserve this . Right?

Flashback: Riley's 16th birthday-1 ½ years ago- (Narrator P.O.V)

Riley had just gotten her license, and Auggie asked her to take him for ice cream, her being Riley, of course, said yes. Auggie was always a little to small for his age- 12, at the time- but insisted on sitting in the passenger seat. As they were driving , a drunk driver T-boned them, going right into the passenger door, that was the last breath Auggie Matthews ever took, and Riley still thinks it was her fault to this day.

(Flashback ended)

As I think of that day a lone tear slides down my cheek. Even though I know nobody blames me for this, I can't help but believe that if I had just been a little meaner and made him sit in back , none of this would be happening. I wouldn't be moving two thousand miles away from Maya and Farkle my senior year, Rileytown would still be a thing, and Auggie would still be here, with his family, where he belongs. I hope nobody even bothers trying to be my friend , because I will take their southern hospitality and shove it up their a- I stop when the plane jolts and I hear the Pilot say "We have now landed, Welcome to Texas." Those simple seven words are the words I've dreaded since I found out I was moving. Hearing them didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, But then again , after these past few months I cant decipher pain, from happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas P.O.V

Senior year is going to be great. Right? I mean , ever since Smackle decided to move to New York City me and Zay have been a little bored, but he's still my bestfriend. I think we were just used to 3. I was the looks, Zay was the clown, and Smackle was the brains, the perfect trio. I mean it should already be a breeze for me, in the girls eyes I'm the" cutest boy in school", and I'm the star quarterback, But it's not the popularity that I want. I want to be happy. I want a girlfriend, one who's is not Missy Bradford . I don't know about that girl, she's pure evil , and of course…she likes me. Well , I guess that's an understatement, try obsessed. She's borderline stalker, one time her and her little group of girls sat parked outside my house for seven hours, and she wonders why , despite her many pleas, I still won't go out with her. People say I'm just a picky dater, but in reality I just don't want to lead a girl on when I know she isn't the one. But whatever, Missy isn't important right now, right now I need to focus on my future, and I definitely do not see her in it.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Riley P.O.V

I've been here for a week, and the last time I spoke to my parents, we were boarding a plane to Texas. At first they were pushy, they would always try to get me to talk with them, But now they've come to grasp the fact that I'm mad at them and I don't want to talk. I'm not even that mad at them, I just want to be left alone, but with school starting tomorrow and a wardrobe full of cold , New York City weather clothes it's time to talk to them and go shopping. A little retail therapy will help, I think. As I walk to the living room to finally talk to them, I stop at the sound of my parents arguing. They never argue, I mean, they're Cory and Topanga. But as I keep listening I hear it's about me.

"She's sick Cory, broken! She needs to see someone"

"She's not sick Topanga….she's still our Riley she's just upset"

"Don't you see it Cory, she hasn't spoken in days! "

I decided to interrupt them right there.

"Guys? " I said, my voice a little crackly. They both turn to look at me. As I see tears in my mothers eyes I run and hug her.

"I'm so sorry guys, I was just mad, and I promise I'm not sick " I say in between sobs.

They don't say anything we just stand there hugging each other, it kind of feels like a family reunion, just until I remember our family is broken, lost, all because of me. And that's when I begin to process the words I earlier heard…. I'm broken.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Riley P.O.V

I start school today at Lake Travis High, And I completely disregard my previous promise of not befriending anyone in spite of what's left of my family. My dad insists in driving me , even though we literally live down the street. I don't know what to expect, but I do know that I will be assigned a tour guide. And I can only hope they're nice.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Lucas P.O.V

It's the first day of school, and I've been assigned as a tour guide for a new student. I have no idea who they are, But I know they're from New York City. I hope who ever they are , they're nice, I think as I walk the halls to the main office. When I walk in the woman at the front desk seemingly already knows why I'm there and points in the direction of a lost looking brunette girl sitting down, and tells me her information. As I walk up I say "Riley Matthews?"

When she looks up , I lose my breath. She's beautiful.

"Yes. Hi. Are you my tour guide?" The sound of her voice gives me chills, she even sounds beautiful .

" Yes I am , my names Lucas Friar, your beautiful ." I say the last part without thinking , but I don't regret it when I see her smile, blush and look down. Nope. No regret, embarrassment? Yes.

" I , uh, I mean…." I stutter out . She laughs, and I feel the embarrassment literally slither away.

"It's fine, thank you, and I could say the same thing to you" As she says that she turns bright red. I laugh , and she visibly relaxes .

" I mean, uh not beautiful , handsome. Wait um, you know what I'm just going to stop talking now" She blushed again , which made me chuckle . There was an awkward silence for about thirty-seconds before I decide to break it.

"Should we get going?" I ask while gesturing to the door behind her. She nervously nods and moves to turn around ,when she just falls forward onto the ground. I immediately panic and try to help her up but she just laughs. What is wrong with her? That tile is hard. Despite her laughing I reach down to help her up. And I guess the panic I feel is visible on my face because she says , "I'm fine, that happens a lot, I always used to talk and my little brother Aug-" She stops and looks down. When I see tears begin to form in her eyes I immediately feel the need to make her pain go away. So, with that feeling in mind I immediately pull her into a hug. She sobs some more and then pulls away, but as soon as I start to Ask what's wrong the look in her eyes says don't push it. So I don't. And she seems to respect that .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley P.O.V-1 week later

Lucas Friar. That name has been on my brain since the first time ones him. Actually, scratch that his name, voice, face, smell, all of him has been on my mind. He made me smile. He made me _laugh._ I haven't done those things in over a year, and he made me do both within two minutes of knowing each other. _Lucas Friar._ I think that I , uh, like him? But no, I cant. Just make it stop, I tell myself. I can't have feelings for him, I can't, it's not right. I shouldn't even be here to be happy. It should've been me. I know I said I would try to have friends and knowing Aug-, uh, he would be telling me to go for it but , should I? Whatever, I'll think about all the reasons why I shouldn't later, but right now I want to think about _him._ I remember before on my tour all I could think about was how close he was….Oh, oh no. That's _all_ I could thing about. Looking back I realize that feeling of guilt weighing down my heart was….gone? But that's impossible, despite what I think I deserve that's all I've tried to do since **that** happened. And in that moment I realized , that I was going to let him in. I was going to tell him _everything_. I have to call Maya. Maya! I feel so bad , I completely forgot that she asked me to call her everyday…. I didn't even realize how much I've missed my friends, I think as I dial my peaches. It rings a few times and she answers

"Riley? "

"Yeah, hi"

"Omg , why haven't you called or checked in? If you weren't two-thousand miles away right now I would slap you"

That made me smile, **again** , but this time I let it happen, it feels …..good?

" I know and I'm sorry I've just been …..busy, but I've missed you so much and I have so much to talk to you about"

"Fine, your forgiven. But tell me the details girl" I laugh and I think Maya noticed because the line was completely silent.

"Riles…."

"Yeah I know, and _that_ has something to do with what I have to tell you"

When I finish telling her everything she pauses and says " Can we?"

"Of course " I reply. 2 seconds later all you hear is "Yaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy" Then we both laugh , and I realize I need to talk to him. After I hang up with Maya I text Lucas.

 _Hey_

 _Hi Riley , how are you?_

 _Good, actually. How about you?_

 _Better now;)_

 _Haha, but um, I think we should talk in person._

 _Ok, whatever time is good for me, I'll show you around town…it's not very big_

 _Yeah , I've kind of noticed that , but how about like 20 minutes?_

 _Great, I'll meet you at your place, see you then_

 _Ok, bye_

After that I set my phone on the bed and go get changed , after that I brush my hair and apply some mascara , while doing that I realize this is sadly the most effort I've put into my appearance in a long time. But this is important. Right? I'm letting someone in, I'm allowing myself to be happy . When I see his pickup truck pull up outside my window , all I can do is hope that he feels the same way. As I walk down stairs , I tell my parents what I'm doing with a smile on my face and they look so surprised they don't even give me the third degree with all the questions like always . As I close the door behind me I ask myself if this is ok, and all I see is Lucas' face , which is answer enough for me.

 _GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMGMWGMWGWMGMW_

 _Lucas P.O.V_

She just closed the door , and once again her face has me breathless but those eyes, they're so big , captivating, mesmerizing even. And that's when I realize that she's _the one._ I'm not going to waste anytime telling her this either. As she gets closer to my truck I reach over and push open the door. When she gets in she thanks me and buckles in.

"So , what'd you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I ,um, well we've gotten pretty close in the last week and I trust you a lot so I wanted to tell you about me…."

"Oh, ok well you can tell me anything"

" I ,uh, um ,hold on , this I going to be harder than I thought" she stutters as her eyes glass over, but when I pull-over in a empty lot , I reach over and touch her cheek and she just starts rambling on and on and I listen intently . She is just sitting here balling her eyes and heart out and I feel helpless, I feel that strange need to take all her pain away again. When she finishes I pull her over into the middle and give her a bear hug. I cant believe everything this beautiful girl has been through, but in this hug I known I can do better. I can comfort her better. Before I know what's happening, I hear myself say " I love you Riley" And before she gets a chance to respond I say "I know it's quick and , I , I know it's impractical but please say you feel the same way , because in this past week I've felt a deep connection with you and I don't want it to end and all that is because **I love you , Riley.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Riley P.O.V

Did he just say that? Somebody pinch me. I don't know what to say, do I say it back? This is too confusing so before I mess anything up I just lean towards him and kiss him. This feels perfect , safe, everything every girl dreams of, to say fireworks is and understatement this kiss was like a nuclear bomb. Before I know it , it's over and all I want is for it to happen again . He's like a drug, being with him makes me lose time, makes me forget. Before my brains thinks, my heart has already decided and I hear my self say " I love you Lucas". No too. And we kiss again….. This time it's even better and I never want it to end but unfortunately we need oxygen. Stupid human nature. We just sit there, our foreheads touching, staring into each others eyes and that's when I realize his _eyes_. Their like a mixture of a meadow and the emerald castle from _The Wizard of Oz_ , with little gold flecks. How have I never noticed that before? Their mesmerizing. But before I know it , he pulls away. And all the memories come back. I figure I should warn him, but also thank him.

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah Riley?"

"You know I'm broken ,right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, before you I was shattered into a million pieces . _Broken._ But when you came along , you put Somme pieces back together, so thank you. But , I guess what I'm trying to say is , if your gonna stay , stay forever, if your gonna leave , please just go now, because I c-can't lose anybody else, your my super glue Lucas , I need you." I say with my eyes glossed over, hoping his response is a good one. It's been a few minutes and he still hasn't responded, he's just looking out the window. As soon as I finish that thought he turns around with tear stained cheeks. Oh.

"Riley, I will _**never**_ leave you, I promise ,can you do the same? My heart chose you for a reason, and my brain chooses for you to be the last thing in my mind before I fall asleep, And the first thing when I wake up, and I don't think that's coincidence. And I don't care that your " broken" because I wouldn't want anyone else to be your super glue."

" **I love you, Lucas."** I say with tears rolling down my cheeks. He smiles " I love you Riley " is all I hear before his lips crash on mine.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Lucas P.O.V

After that last kiss we just sit there . I look at Riley and she looks like she about to burst at the seams." Are you ok Riles?" I ask chuckling

"Please don't laugh about laugh about what's about to happen next because I can't control it" she says smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I would _never."_ I say in a mocking , sarcastic tone. She's glares at me before my ears are filled with a

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

I tried my hardest to not laugh , but that was hilarious. When I'm done laughing she gives me this look, and bites her lip. That's when I know I'm done for.

"Don't do that R-Riley " I stutter.

" Don't do what, oh this? " she asks while biting her lip again.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me._

" That's it" I say .

" What are _**you**_ gonna do" she asks. Right when I was gonna respond I realized it was raining. When did that start? An idea pops in my head as I un-buckle my seat belt, grab my keys and climb out the car. When I get out Riley has this look on her face like _you wouldn't dare_. But when I'm about to open her door I see her smile , and hear the locks click. I laugh at her and dangle the truck keys in front of her window. I see her sigh , and roll her eyes, but she unlocks the door anyways. When I open her door she says " I hate you "

"Aww love you too " I respond with a smirk. After that, I help her out and she gets a mischievous grin. I see her stating behind me, so I turn around and see the lake.

" Nu-uh, no way."

"Please, come on its still nice out" she pleads with puppy eyes. She's right. Even though it's raining were still in Texas, so it's warm. But that look is what really gets me to cave.

"Fine" I sigh. But the smile that's plastered on her face makes me actually want to do this, just because it makes her happy .

" Thank you " She replies, followed by a kiss.

" Well , what are waiting for ?" I ask while grabbing her hand and starting to walk over there.

" You don't even have anything to wear" I state, once we get over there, wanting her to be uncomfortable.

" I could just wear my under-garments" she shrugs.

" Under-garments ?" I ask laughing. She smacks my chest before responding.

" Yes. If that's okay with you…." She says.

" No, it's fine , I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable " I assure her.

" Nope, _never._ Not with you. With you I feel safe." Hearing that made me smile. Once we reach the lake "Ready?" I ask.

"Always ." She responds


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Riley P.O.V

As soon as I get to the water , I dip my feet in. _Perfect_. It's the best combination of warm and cold. I see Lucas take off his shirt and my jaw drops….he's so muscular. His shoulders are huge, with an even chest and a six pack. No wonder why every girl in school wants him. When he realizes I'm staring he laughs, and I blush, _hard._

"Do I make you nervous, Riley? " he asks. I'm too embarrassed to even answer. He walks towards me and cups my face in his hands, and I'm pretty sure he could hear my heart rate speed up .

" I don't want you to be nervous, or scared . Not with me. Not ever. Your _**mine**_ , always and forever, and I will protect you Riley, ok?" Wow that just got deep.

" I love you Lucas." I say.

"I love you, Riley" and with that I begin to strip, I'm not nervous about this. I've always been comfortable with my body, I'm skinny , and toned , plus I have long legs. But that doesn't mean I show my body or anything. Once I get off my shirt I'm happy I wore a good bra and underwear set from VS. It's white crochet-lace . After I get off my shorts, I feels Lucas' eyes on me, But when I look up their trained on my face, which makes me smile. How could someone like _me_ be so lucky? After that , I throw my hair into a messy bun and start walking in the water, once I get deep enough and can feel Lucas behind me I dive in. I start to swim to a cove that I seen in the beginning, where I know he can't see me , and hide. I see him start to look for me after a few seconds, and have to suppress my laughter .

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Lucas P.O.V

Silly girl. I know where she is , but I figured I'd play along with this little game of hers. While fake looking for her I think about how beautiful she looks, and how she doesn't even realize, which just makes her even more beautiful . When I look over to where she was before I see her holding her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, _god I love her._ When I see her not looking , I dive under and swim as fast as I can over to her. Once I see her legs I grab them and pull her under , the water's muffled her laughter but I can still hear it. A few seconds later we both come up together, I lean her against the rocks and kiss, it feels so perfect, like nothing could ever stop it, and I know that makes me sound like a girl but I don't care. When its over I pull away and look at her face and start laughing. She has mascara, or whatever its called, running all down her face. I see how confused she looks so I say

"You have, um, eye makeup all over your face" she looks at me like I'm a physco , and starts giggling.

"1. It's called mascara, 2. Why couldn't you just say that? " she looks a little upset, and I wonder what I did to mess up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what it was called, and your face looked funny" I say.

" Oh ok, well I would like for you to take me and my funny-looking face back home" she says and starts to walk away. _Shit._ I didn't want to argue so I just followed her back to the truck and started getting dressed.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Riley P.O.V

I don't know why I snapped like that, I probably did look funny . We're back driving now and I feel him staring at me . I'm still mad, even though I don't know why.

"What?" I say.

" Nothing your just so goddamn beautiful" he says.

"Oh really? I thought I was funny looking…." I hear him sigh

" I didn't mean it like that"

" I know, I'm sorry, I don't know why I snapped" I say.

We start driving again , in a comfortable silence, but he pulls over at a restaurant.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to take you out, to apologize."

"Lucas , you don't have to do that, it was my fault I'm just agitated ."

" Its fine, promise…plus, I just wanted to show you off as my girl." He said.

" But Olive Garden?, I look ridiculous." I say, as I stare down at my white shorts and pink top.

"No, you look perfect" which makes me blush.

"Fine" I give. We start walking up , but Lucas had to go back and get his wallet, so I kept going. When he starts catching up I hear,

"Riley! Don't move…." And he starts jogging over.

" What's wrong ?" I ask.

"Here take this" he says , wrapping his jacket around my waist.

" God damn it, you don't have to say what's wrong, but , um, what's the date?"

" The 18th " he says looking a little embarrassed. I cant see my face but I know it's red. That's explains why I was more bitchy than usual. _I got my fucking period._ This is so embarrassing.

" Of course it is, I'm sorry Lucas " I reply.

" Don't be nervous , or embarrassed , I understand….it's nature , but I think we should get you home" he says with a look that makes me believe every word.

 **4 hours later ( 9 pm)**

Lucas P.O.V

I pull up to Riley's house with Advil, Chocolate _everything_ ,Olive Garden take-out and Rom-coms from my mom's movie stash. Hoping she likes it. I feel bad about earlier, I think I embarrassed her more than necessary I just didn't know what to do. As I walk up the front steps , I ring the bell and her dad answers. _Shoot._

"Hello, sir….Is Riley home?" I ask.

"Hi, Yes , are you the reason my girls been so happy lately?" he asks while shaking my only open hand.

" I could only hope, sir " I reply. He eyes me before inviting me in.

"She's upstairs in her bedroom, last door on the left….door open please " he says.

" Thank you sir" when I get to her room she's on the phone with someone she calls….peaches?

" I really love him , Maya…you have to visit ok? Ring Power!" I hear the other line say

" Thunder!" and Riley say " Lightning! " She giggles and they say they're goodbyes, that's when I knock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Riley P.O.V

Who is knocking on my door? Everyone usually just walks in, which I don't like….But still. I think as I walk towards my door. It's Lucas, and he has a bag full of stuff…..

"Hey" I say as I lean forwards and kiss him.

" Hey beautiful girl" he said, I blushed and looked toward the ground, which for some reason always makes him laugh.

"So, what's in the bag?" I ask. He makes a nervous face which just makes me nervous.

"Everything to make _**you**_ feel better" he says as he begins to unzip the bag.

" Oh great, spotlight on me, yay." He laughs and starts pulling things out , I see chocolate, movies, Advil, and Olive Garden take out sprawled out over my bed. My eyes started tearing up , but I didn't want him to see so I looked away.

"Oh, it's ok if you don't like it Riles" I finally look at him, but when I do I look at him like he's crazy. But, then again, for him to think any girl - especially me - wouldn't like this maybe he is…..

"Are you crazy " I laugh. " I love it." I say as I straddle his lap and begin to kiss him. As always being the gentleman that he is, he stops things before it gets to heated. For a few minutes, we just stay there and stare at each other. "How about we get started?" He asks. " Which movie… The Notebook, The Choice- I think this is new – The Last Song, or My Sister's Keeper ?" he said.

"What time is it"? I ask. " Um, like a quarter after nine" He says, pulling out his phone.

"Well then , I suggest we get started we have a lot of movies to watch…" I say .

" I guess we do" He says laughing.

 **GGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas P.O.V

We started with The Choice, and we're going to work our way down to The Notebook , because ' It will be more fun in order'. I laugh thinking of my earlier conversation with Riley . She's so perfect, I don't even know how to explain it…..she's like a princess. _Princess_. That's what I'll call her from now on…..She's my princess, forever and always. Riley was finishing her dinner when her dad came in and checked on us for the _twentieth_ time- and I've only been here for like and hour and a half -. He keeps trying to open the door more, but it's all ready against the wall. The next time we laugh I'm almost positive he'll take it right off the hinges. I cant help but laugh at him…..I wouldn't be like that, I mean this _is_ Texas ,just scare him with a shotgun right…..but these guys are from New York. So, I mean….what would you expect ? This movie isn't even over yet and I feel Riley's head on my chest, sleeping . I laugh at her. I can tell she isn't a partier . I try to gently get up but her grip on my waist tightened. I'll just sleep until her dad wakes me up. _God knows he will._

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGM

Riley woke up with Lucas by her side, a little confused to as why her dad wasn't standing there faking a heart-attack. She gently shook him awake, he opened his eyes and looked as confused as her. " Why didn't your dad call the police or something drastic like that" he said laughing. " I'm asking my self the same question" Riley replied. " Just wait here while I go to the bathroom, after that I'll check if my dad is seizing in the kitchen" she said, a little serious. Ever since Auggie died his dad behavior has took a step up, and she realized. Once she came out , her and Lucas walked down stairs, waiting for sirens or screams. But the only screams heard were by Riley , and a short blonde standing on the doorway in front of a guy who looks a lot like Riley holding bags and looking a little stressed. Lucas laughed and went to grab a few bags. Lucas and Josh, the bag-boy, had ready introduced them selves, while Riley who seemingly forgot about the boy standing in her kitchen with pajamas on, the blonde did not. Or Josh for that matter.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Riley P.O.V

Maya and Uncle Josh are here! But so is Lucas….. Not that I don't want them to get to know each other, because I do but Lucas is standing there with bed-head in his pajamas. I tried to not realize that Maya was giving me a questioning look while my Uncle was staring him down like a lion ready to pounce. I can literally feel the tension , we're all just standing here staring at each other. " So, Maya and Josh, Lucas. Lucas, Maya and Josh." I say introducing anyone.

" Oh, so you're the cowboy my peaches is so happy about" Maya says.

"Clearly." Josh retorts still eyeing Lucas.

"NO, No, no Uncle Josh. Absolutely not. I wasn't feeling good last night so he brought snacks, and dinner and movies and we just fell asleep. "

" I would never, not so soon, not with her parents here, never so un-special" Lucas backs me up. Silly boy. If it's him, it's special.

Josh lightened up a bit , but he totally eased when Lucas said he was going home to change.

" We came for a reason" Maya said. "We have news, or would you like to what did your Huckleberry" she finished. I couldn't help but laugh, there's Maya for you I guess.

"Um, I'll wait for _**Lucas**_ " I say, making sure to emphasize his name. As soon as I finished saying that Lucas walked in, wearing jeans , a tight black shirt that shows off his muscles , and his hair _perfectly messy._ I can visibly see Josh tense. We were close after the incident…so he's really protective over me. They'll be friends , I know it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucas just got back from his house, after going to shower and change. He walked over to where Riley, Josh, and Maya were sitting and kissed his girlfriend on the temple "Hi , beautiful" he said.

" I gotta say, you do look better without bed-head and pajamas " Josh says while laughing and reaching out to shake his hand.

"Ok, Lucas is back, now tell meeeee" Riley whined. Maya started laughing, " Well since we're both 18 now , we decided to move down here" Riley and Maya had shared the same look Lucas had seen earlier the day before. Josh, tapped his bicep and motioned for him to cover his ears. The next thing you know the boys' ears are filled with a "YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."

Once they're sure the girls have finished they uncover they're ears and begin to laugh hysterically , which, earned a death glare from the girls.

Lucas was the first to speak up , " Hey, maybe we should go to something…" . The three others nodded, " Wait, where are my parents at?" Riley asked.

"Shawn and my mom drove down with us, Shawn said it was because he didn't trust Josh, but I think he just missed your dad…anyways, they want out for lunch."

" Ok, yeah let's go." Riley said. " Where to Luke, I don't know my way around he yet." Said Josh, chuckling.

" Wherever the girls want, there's restaurants, theatres, go karts, mini-golf….." Lucas said. Before anyone had a chance to respond Lucas said, "OH, or we could take my dad's four-wheelers behind the ranch and go mudding." Josh grinned from ear-to-ear, The girls on the other hand looked a little disgusted, with dash of nervous-ness.

"Mudding?" they asked in unison with a tone of slight disgust.

Josh and Lucas, started laughing. "Mudding it is then." The boys agreed.

" This is what we get for moving here." The girls said to each other. "Since this was your guys' idea" Riley said gesturing to her boyfriend and her Uncle, " You guys can wait for us to get ready". The boys groaned.

As the girls began to walk up stairs, Lucas decided he would just let them know it's hot outside.

" No shit, Huckleberry….it's Texas. " Maya retorted. That caused an eruption off laughter from the group. Lucas looked confused, but laughed it off anyways.

" I know I already, introduced you's , but Lucas…..meet the _real_ Maya." Which caused another fit of laughter.

"Whatever" Lucas said chuckling. "Just hurry and get ready"

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

 **Lucas' Ranch**

Lucas and Josh brought the four-wheelers out from the garage ,along with two thick ropes, and sleds.

"What are you guys planning on doing with those sleds?" Maya and Riley asked.

" You'll see" Josh replied. "Maya your with me, Riles your with Luke" he finished. As Lucas and Riley began to walk over to the huge blue quad, Josh sent him a warning glare saying, " Better keep her safe, I mean it." Lucas nods, before laughing.

After Riley and Maya were safely on, and holding on to they're boyfriend's, Lucas and Josh shares a mischievous glance before nodding, and flying to the tree line-where the real mud was.

They'd been riding for maybe about fifteen minutes , and they are covered in mud. They decided to go back and hook up the rope and sled. Riley had the most fun riding and the group could tell, so she was the first to volunteer. They tied the rope and sled up, and after ensuring they're girls were holding on that took off yet again to the woods.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

The sun was bound to go down soon enough, and Lucas wanted the others to watch the view, so they decided to head back. The mud was caked on by the inches.

" We can hose off, and then go out on the back deck to see the sunset. I have clothes for me and Josh in the main house , but there should be something for you girls in here" Lucas said, gesturing to the ranch house behind them.

The girls started to hose each other off , while the boys-who already hosed off- decided to go get a change of clothes. While, Riley and Maya were cleaning up , they decided to wash up the four-wheelers too.

Lucas and Josh came back, and Lucas went into the guest bedroom and grabbed the girls some clothes, that some family member left when they were staying there. After the girls were changed , they all got a snack and went to sit on the deck. They got there in perfect timing; right when the sun was about set.

" Oh my god" Riley said in amazement, as the sun went down.

" I know" Maya said, with the same tone; dazed.

Lucas and Josh just say there and stared at their girls, with looks of love plastered on their faces. Just happy that they're happy.

A few hours later, Riley, Josh, and Maya were ready to go. They all decided it was pointless for Lucas to leave too , so Riley just left with Josh, and Maya.

" I love you, princess" Lucas said.

" I love you too, Lucas " Riley said before kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Riley's P.O.V**

After yesterday with Lucas, with the four- wheelers and the sunset , I felt happy. So happy. I couldn't believe it. In the time since I've met Lucas I've smiled and laughed more than I have at all since my sixteenth birthday, honestly. Plus, to add on to my happiness, the fact that Maya and Josh are moving here is just amazing. Speaking of which, me and Maya are going shopping for new clothes for her first day at school and for me too. All I know is that everything will be 10x easier with her here, and Lucas and Josh are getting along really good….. Zay too.

It's 1:30 and Maya will be here in a half hour to pick me up to go to the mall. I've saved my money for a while , for the last year, plus my birthday money from last time, so when my parents offered to give me $400 dollars I tried to refuse but my mother gave me her shark- lawyer look and I couldn't. So, with all my money added up I have $1,750, and with my best friend by my side I fully intend to completely revamp my wardrobe.

Once we found biggest mall we could find on Google, we decided to head out. It was about 45 minutes away so we stopped for Burger King, one of our favorites . While we were driving me and Maya had a long talk about our relationships , and what she plans to pick out for me because according to her I have no " fashion sense ". I'm not even going to argue that because I've worn nothing but leggings, and t-shirts for the longest time. Maya claims she's going to turn me from "grunge to glam, no offense though". None taken….

We finally got to the mall and it's huge. There's 4 floors and it looks easy for a girl like me to get lost in. Maya said we're were hitting all the stops from hair and makeup to shoes and accessories, apparently shes giving me a full makeover for my date tomorrow with Lucas. According to what Lucas told Maya , it's a fancy restaurant and I'll be meeting his parents. In Mayas mind that information means dresses and heels and the whole nine. We decide to stop by Sephora and pick up some new makeup. I usually don't wear that much makeup so I picked up the Too Faced Better Than Sex mascara – which Maya swears by-, the Kat Von D liner in trooper, The Naked 2 & 3 palettes. Plus , according to Maya a glow kit was necessary, so we picked up the ABH Nicole Guerriero glow kit along with an ABH stick foundation and a Sephora powder. As we were about to check out Maya insisted I grab just 3 more things, Even though I'm already lost with what I have now. But , it was just 2 lip products from urban decay and a contour/ bronzer kit. She promised to show me how to use all this stuff and she better because it came up to nearly $400.

Next, we decided to go to Macy's just to look for my dress for tomorrow night. After about a half hour we found the perfect one. It was a black bodycon dress with long sleeves and a high neck. Then we found a pair of Rose Gold closed toe heels, I also purchased a matching black pair while Maya looked for jewelry to match the out fit, to practice walking around the mall in. They were about 4 inches and I used to wear heels all the time, so I should get used to it really quick. Once I got them on I went to the jewelry section to find Maya, I grabbed the dress and the other pair of heels, she told me to find a rose gold "statement necklace". I found one that I liked and the matching earrings, and because I still had over 1,000 , I splurged on a rose gold Michael Kors watch. Usually I wouldn't even want to own something so expensive like that, let alone buy it myself but it was on sale for $175, so with a little convincing from Maya, I decided to get it. After we checked out , we went to a lot more stores , and got a LOT of clothes, and shoes and everything else , by the time we even started to leave the mall it was already 10:00. Maya was going to sleepover, and I was so excited. She was going to give me a practice run with my new makeup and parents stayed up as long as they could so I could model everything. My parents seemed happy , that I was happy. And I was, happy, I mean. It felt good my Dad had a few fake heart attacks but eventually he came around.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Lucas is picking me up today at 5:30. It's 3:30 and Maya's still here. She's about to start helping me get ready we start with make-up. She does my eyes first, according to her she's going for a "neutral – Smokey glam look" as if I understand that. She goes step by step to teach me. Next she does my face – my foundation, powder, contour and highlight. She's explaining it to me even though she won't let me see yet, but I think I'm catching on. After that she puts on a nude lip with a sheer gloss on top.

Even when she started on my hair I still wasn't allowed to see. She told me she was going for a pin straight look with a part down the middle to make my childish face look for mature, again with a "no offense" added to the end, she also used that reason while explaining why she contoured my face. She just finished and it's about 5:00. I looked in the mirror and I looked completely different, I finally seen myself as beautiful for the first time in a while. After hugging and thanking Maya profusely I decide to start getting dressed. Lucas will be here soon so I get on my new bra and panty set from VS along with the dress. After that I put the heels and jewelry on. I'm naturally tall at about a height of 5'8' so with the heels I'm about 6' foot tall. I'm just happy that Lucas reigns in at 6'5' so he's still taller than me which is good. I grabbed the small clutch - like purse that we found at the mall to match , I threw in my mascara ,gloss, money, and phone. While we were at the mall I got a rose gold moving glitter phone case, I have the iPhone 7 in black and when I found the case I knew it was meant to be that it matched.

Im finally dressed and it's a quarter after 5. I walked into the living to show my parents. My father had another fake heart attack, but after that he was fine. A little emotional but fine. He's always a tad over dramatic but that's why I love him. My mom teared up a little and called me beautiful. Lucas knocked on the door and my dad , for some reason, volunteered to answer. My dad hasn't been like I figured he would be with the Lucas situation. I had a semi long- term relationship of two and a half years with a boy named Charlie Gardner back in New York, but he couldn't handle what happened and who I turned out to be because of it. He is still Josh's best friend but Josh knows better than to talk about it now . It was pretty messy. He was one of the only people I talked to after Auggie. But eventually he was the one who stopped talking to me. Out of nowhere too. But that's irrelevant. I'm happy with someone new now.

I realize that I've been zoned out and now Lucas is standing in the entryway staring at me. Maya walks up to him and closes his mouth. That gets a laugh from everyone. Neither one of us seem to know how to speak to each other so when he puts his hand out I take it and we walk out to the car. He opens the door for me and we start to drive. After two minutes of silence Lucas just blurts out "Your Beautiful". Then starts laughing, causing me to start laughing. After it dies down he looks at me and says, "but seriously, Princess, you look gorgeous, like drop dead beautiful, like straight up sexy" He starts laughing again and apologizes for "not being able to speak correctly". I blush and look down. We just sit in comfortable silence until the map on the car screen says "15 minutes until you reach your destination". Then I get nervous. Really Nervous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I hadn't really given much thought about the fact I was meeting his parents until now. When we were 15 minutes away….nice, right? After like two minutes of thinking of Every. Possible. Thing. That could go wrong, Lucas see Me and asked if I was ok.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous" I replied.

"A little" he laughed and pointed at my bouncing knees.

"Ok…more like a lot"

"Well don't be, they'll love you" he said assuringly.

I gave a ,hopefully, semi-believable nod and stared at the road. With some of the things Lucas has told me his parents seem really nice. Lucas said is dad is the type of bbq loving big guy you would expect to see in Texas, and his mother was a southern housewife… kind, compassionate, caring and completely enthusiastic about everything. _Some_ of me was super excited, but _most_ of me was just really nervous.

I guess more time had passed than I thought when we pulled into the parking lot of a very fancy looking restaurant. When we parked , Lucas looked at me and asked if I was ready. I said yes and stepped out of the car, he grabbed my hand and led me inside. When we walked up to counter , the worker greeted him as if she knew him his whole life.

"Mr. Friar , your parents are waiting in your section"

"Thanks Diane" Lucas replied.

I gave him a questioning look and he said , 'Later'. So I nodded, but he better not think he's getting out of this without telling me. He walked me to a certain section and only then did I realize how huge this place was. Once again, I person I would soon learn to be named Dominic greeted Lucas and I the same way and let us through. We walked through a thick black curtain into a beautiful room. I'm talking, chandeliers, marble, the whole nine. In the right – hand corner I seen a slightly older couple and figured they were his parents. We walked over there and said Hi. Lucas introduced us and his parents enveloped me in a huge hug, his mom started raving about what I was wearing, and asking me all these questions, from what she was wearing she looked very fashion – forward. Lucas told her to slow down, and that we'd have plenty of time for questions. I chuckled and sat next to Lucas across from his mother.

As soon as we got settled and had our food, Lucas' Dad started asking me questions. Not hard questions just a lot of them, again, Lucas had to tell them to slow down. His father apologized and I said it was fine.

"So," his father said. "tell me about your family, your parents, what do they do? "

" Um, My father is a teacher and my mother is a lawyer"

"Oh, well that's nice" his mother chimed in.

"Yeah" his dad said... "Any siblings?"

Lucas dropped his fork against his plate and just turned to look at me. I felt my eyes get watery but I _**was**_ _ **not**_ going to cry.

"Oh my god, Riley, honey, I'm sorry if we said something" Lucas' mother said sympathetically.

" Uh, no. It's fine. I had a little brother Auggie he passed away almost 2 years ago…..car accident"

" We're very sorry Riley" Said his parents. Lucas was still staring at me.

"I'm fine" I said. More directed towards Lucas. And I was.

Dinner continued on with more questions from both his parents and myself. By the end of the night we all knew a lot about each other, there were even a few embarrassing baby/ kid stories of Lucas.

In the car on the way back to my place, I asked Lucas to tell me about what was going on at the restaurant and why everyone treated his family like that and why we had a private room.

" Riles, I have money, well my parents have money" he said. I looked at him kind of confused.

"My Father owns that restaurant and a lot of others"

"Oh, nice to know. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course I was princess, I just didn't know how, it's not that big of a deal"

"It is when I know your not telling me something" I say as we pull up to my house. I get out and walk to my door without saying anything. He's not telling me the whole truth. I know it


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Lucas P.O.V

I think Riley knows that I'm not telling her the whole story…. She hasn't texted, called or spoken to me since that dinner 2 days ago. I know she was mad at the fact I hadn't told her yet that my dad was so rich, and that wasn't even the whole truth. It's actually an understatement. My dad is Richard Friar, founder and CEO of Friar Inc. He owns hundreds of hotels, thousands of restaurants, and hundreds of thousands of acres of land. The house I brought everyone to when we went mudding was a gift to me when I was sixteen. My dad is never home and by the time I was old enough to be on my own, my mother began to leave with him. This isn't me pitying myself about not getting attention from my parents, because I did, and I do. My parents come home as often as they can, they flew in from japan for the dinner with Riley alone, then flew back to Paris. And they would come back if truly needed them in a heartbeat. But besides that…. I had always planned on telling her the whole story, but I don't know how to tell her that when I turn 25 I will be taking my father's job as CEO and will have to travel around the world nonstop and I didn't want to until she got to see my parents for who they really are not some rich people who rent out banquet hall sized rooms for a dinner to meet their son's girlfriend, because that's not who they are. I just don't want her to be mad at me anymore. So, here I am at the mall, at the jewelry store trying to find something worth her forgiveness. I plan on bringing it to her later along with the whole story, I'm thinking story first, diamonds later.

After an hour of looking around the store I finally settled on what I would be getting her. It's a set of two, a diamonds necklace and diamond earring all set in rose gold. There is a matching ring that I'm going to save for when were on better terms as a promise ring that I will marry her someday. Because I will. It's crazy to think that Riley is the woman I want to marry after only knowing each other for about two months. But I feel sometimes you just know. And I know.

Riley P.O.V

I'm still mad at Lucas and I know I might be overreacting but I managed to tell him everything about Auggie's death within two weeks of knowing him and he couldn't just tell me his dad was rich within two months? I was really starting to think that things were going so well that maybe he could be the one. Like the one. From day one I knew we would have some type of future. If I look back on the progress I've made since August to now in October its really crazy. I was so depressed that I wouldn't talk for days at a time now I don't think I've stopped. And I have Lucas to thank for it. He has really put huge pieces, chunks even, of my heart and life back together, but I still can't get over the fact that he hasn't been completely honest with me. I did my research and even when he told me that his father "had money" and had owned "a lot of restaurants" he didn't clarify that father was like billionaire, Forbes list type of rich. Yeah, I admit…. I did some research but a big reason I'm still angry - because believe me, it's been really hard not to talk to him – is that Lucas, who I've seen a future with will be taking over a billion-dollar company at 25 years old. Which is semi close to the time that I will be starting my surgical internship. And soon after that, hopefully a large family, and if it is as hard a job as the websites have made it seem then Lucas will have no time for me or a family. It's just a lot to take in and I know it might not be relevant to consider these things now but if there's a chance that one or both of us might have to give up the future that we both want then we shouldn't string each other along until then.

Lucas P.O.V

I got to Riley's house about ten minutes ago, and I've just been sitting in my truck out front thinking about what I will say. This can go two ways. Riley can either forgive me, no matter what our future could hold, Or, she could end things between us and it would crush me. Let's see how this goes…...

Lucas rang the doorbell and Mr. Matthew screamed "Coming!"

"Even better" He muttered under his breath. Mr. Matthews answered the door.

"YOU!" he pointed at Lucas and said. Lucas looked down.

"Oh Corey, stop, let the boy in" Topanga said. Corey stepped to the side and dramatically moved his arm to allow Lucas in.

"I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Matthews" Said Lucas. Corey just glared. Topanga said, "Don't tell us…tell her."

With that being said Lucas walked past them upstairs and stopped in front of Riley's door. He heard her crying, and started himself. He reached into his pocket and held on to the jewelry he had knowing it wouldn't make up for this. He slowly opened the door and saw her sitting in her Bay window with her arms around her knees in a ball sobbing and broke down. He ran to her and apologized.

"Riley I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth but I'm here now and I want to tell you everything" Lucas said. Riley looked at him and said,

"I already know Lucas…. I know about the length of your fathers wealthiness, I know that when you turn 25 you will take over a billion-dollar company Lucas I know!" riley yelled at him. Lucas looked at the ground so he didn't have to look at her eyes that he loved so much. Topanga and Cory. look at each other downstairs when they hear Riley yelling.

"I'm sorry" Riley said when she seen his tear stained face. Lucas looked up and walked over to her and held her cheek, "Don't you dare apologize" he said. "but let me tell you my side, my apology" he continued. Riley nodded for him to continue. Lucas took at least two minutes to think of what he should say.

He began with, "Riley I always wanted to tell you, just know that. But I wanted you to meet my parents without feeling intimidated, or you thinking they were rich snobs or something because they're not. And most of all didn't want to tell you that there is a chance that when I turn 25 I will take over my father's company- "Riley cut him off. "what do you mean a chance" she asked, "I might not have to….my dad had a son before he married my mother and had me, Jacob, my brother already works on the board of the company and if I choose I can decline and Jacob can have it, and I would do that riley, for you. I can still have a very, very high paying job there with little to no traveling" Riley looks happy at this fact, then looks at Lucas and frowns again…." But what do you want?" Riley asks.

Lucas looks at her and laughs, "You Riley, I want you." Riley grins from ear-to-ear and jumps up to kiss him. They share a long and passionate kiss before Lucas pulls away and reaches into his pocket. He hands riley her gifts and sits down on her bed while she walks over and sits down next to him." You shouldn't have" riley said, her face flushed and her lips swollen, Lucas just looks at her and smiles. "you are so beautiful" he says. Riley blushes and continues to open her gifts. She opens the tiffany blue box, the necklace first, and gasps. "Omg Lucas…its beautiful" "open the other" he says smiling extra wide. Riley picks up the other Tiffany box and opens it to discover the earrings. "Omg Lucas, these are amazing, they are both so beautiful thank you so much" She says as he pulls her in for a tight hug. "Your welcome, Princess" he says. Lucas decided to give her the ring now, too. Lucas pulls away and stands up. Riley looks at him confused. Corey and Topanga are sitting in front of the door staring through the crack. Lucas smiles and says, "you guys can come in" and both Corey and Topanga walk in with their heads down. Riley and Lucas chuckle, they're laughs bringing them back to each other's gaze. Lucas get down on one knee while Topanga and Riley's mouths drop, Corey screams and everyone just sits still. "Ok, calm down everyone I'm not proposing…... I'm giving Riley a promise ring so that everyday no matter what she's doing when she sees her ring she will know that she is the most beautiful woman on this earth and that I love her. Also, that one day in a much better scenario I will be on my knee again asking her to marry me." Topanga and Corey are tearing up, and riley is just straight up bawling her eyes out. She puts her hands out and Lucas slides the ring on. They stand up for an emotional hug and a quick but passionate kiss.

 **Below will be pictures and links of the jewelry and I hope you guys enjoyed!**

is/image/Tiffany/EcomBrowseM/elsa-peretti-diamonds-by-the-yard-necklace-29719829_928703_ ?op_usm=2,1,6&$cropvalue=0.1,0.1,0.8,0.8&defaultImage=NoImageAvailable&&

is/image/Tiffany/EcomBrowseM/elsa-peretti-diamonds-by-the-yard-drop-earrings-29329664_910293_ ?op_usm=2.00,1.00,6.00&$cropvalue=0.10,0.10,0.80,0.80&defaultImage=NoImageAvailable&&

is/image/Tiffany/EcomBrowseM/elsa-peretti-stacking-band-ring-36781327_959812_ED_ ?op_usm=1.75,1.00,6.00&$cropvalue=0.10,0.10,0.80,0.80&defaultImage=NoImageAvailable&&


End file.
